dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Full Power Charge
|class=Power Up |similar='Full Power Now I'm Mad! Prince's Pride Revenger Charge Stalling' }} is a supportive Power Up technique which allows the user to instantly regain all of their ki. Overview It is a technique notably used by Future Gohan, and Gohan in his base and Super Saiyan forms. Variations *'Energy Charge' - A weaker variant of Full Power Charge in the Dragon Ball Xenoverse series and Dragon Ball Fusions. Charges Ki slower than Full Power Charge. ** - A stronger variant of Full Power Charge in the Dragon Ball Xenoverse series and Dragon Ball Fusions. Charges Ki faster than Full Power Charge. **'Ultimate Charge' - A variant that charges ki faster the longer it is used. **'Burst Charge' - A variant that charges a lot of ki in a short burst. *'Energy Release' - A variant used by Demon Scientist Towa to charge ki in Dragon Ball Xenoverse in the GT Pack 2 DLC. Also used by Towa in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. *'Darkness Mixer' - A powerful variant used by Demon God Demigra and several fighters in Villainous Mode that appears Dragon Ball Xenoverse. This technique allows the user to charge both ki and stamina. It can also cause damage to the opponent while charging, although it doesn't protect the user from Ki Blasts or Ki Blast Supers. As used by Supervillain fighters in Xenoverse 2. *'Divinity Unleashed' - A powerful variant used by Fused Zamasu to charge ki in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 as part of the Super Pack 4 DLC.Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Super Pack 4 DLC Although slower than maximum charge, after having charged at least one ki bar, the character will gain a buff that greatly increases ki gained from attacking and increases how fast Divinity Unleashed charges for a short time. As part of the Super Pack 4 DLC, the Future Warrior can obtain it as a reward in New Parallel Quest 110: "Heretics from a Dark World". In Dragon Ball Super, Fused Zamasu uses this technique to merge both sources of his power to create the Barrier of Light. *'Surging Spirit' - A powerful variant used by Goku in his Ultra Instinct state to charge ki in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 as part of the Super Pack 6 DLC. Charges ki significantly faster the longer it is used. *'Charged Ki Wave' - A variation of Full Power Charge, where ki is used to regain Stamina in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. *'Final Charge '- A powerful variant used by Vegeta in his Super Saiyan God SS Evolved form to charge ki in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 as part of the Ultra Pack 1 DLC. *'Pretty Charge '- A powerful variant used by Ribrianne to charge ki with a unique pose in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 as part of the Ultra Pack 1 DLC. Video Game Appearances Full Power Charge appears in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series as a Blast 1 technique, and it uses one Blast Gauge. In Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2, it is one of Future Gohan's techniques only, and it instantly boosts him to High Tension. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, it is a Super Skill that allows the user to Power Up and charge up their ki meter. In the game, it has a weaker variant known as Energy Charge and a stronger variant known as Maximum Charge. Demigra and several Fighters in Villainous Modes can use a variant called Darkness Mixer, which creates a damaging electrical aura that harms would-be attackers. Towa has her own variant called Energy Release. In Dragon Ball Fusions, all three variants: Energy Charge, Full Power Charge, and Maximum Charge appear a Special Moves that can charge up Ki Orbs. Like in the Xenoverse series, Energy Charge is depicted as a weaker version of Full Power Charge while Maximum Charge is depicted as a stronger version of Full Power Charge. Gallery References es:Poder al Máximo Category:Techniques Category:Supportive techniques